


And all went down from there

by Another_Pumpkin_Pie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable Percival, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur is a prat in every possible universe, Clueless Elena, F/M, Fluff, Gwaine Being Gwaine, Humor, M/M, Magic, Merlin and Morgana are best bros, Morgana is Mordred's sister, Protective Morgana, Women (and Merlin) being awesome, matchmaker Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Pumpkin_Pie/pseuds/Another_Pumpkin_Pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and his boyfriend Mordred live happily together until Mordred's big sister Morgana gets that tiny rodent problem in her flat. Always the gentleman, Merlin suggests that Morgana comes and lives with them until it's solved, which means bringing her roommates along. Merlin manages to make the best out of the situation but Mordred is less than pleased. As for the bachelors of the building, they're mainly confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Mordred is sulking at the pub

Mordred was sulking. While not entirely unusual, the fact was rare enough to draw his neighbour’s attention. Since it was game night, Arthur and his friends had indeed decided that going to the pub to enjoy the show with a fresh pint of ale would be a great idea. The blond had a gigantic flat screen TV in his penthouse, of course, and excellent beer in his fridge too, but getting pissed with total strangers while shouting together on rugby players represented at least half of the fun. Mordred on the other hand wasn’t much of a rugby fan… and actually not a big fan of the crowd either, so he seldom went to the pub at all. The simple fact that he was not only there on its most crowded night, but on his own, without his idiot of a boyfriend – Merlin was so utterly useless Arthur still didn’t know what went through his mind the day he hired the boy as a PA – made Arthur curious. So, at the very moment the Welsh team managed to get the ball out of the melee, granting themselves shouts of approval from Percy and Gwaine, the blond approached his downstairs neighbour with a friendly smile.

\- Care for a drink, mate? 

Mordred flashed him a half-surprised half-annoyed glance, which wasn’t unexpected, given the fact they barely spoke together, settling for polite nods and the occasional chitchat about the weather when they came across each other in the lobby or the lift. Mordred seemed a decent enough bloke but since he was Merlin’s boyfriend, Arthur thought it would be safer to keep a distance between them. It was embarrassing enough that he lived only a few flights of stairs atop his own PA…

\- Yeah. If you want. Whatever… was the enthusiastic response of the younger guy.

Arthur managed to secure both of them a pint of beer before casually saying:

\- It’s unusual to meet you here. Especially without Merlin.

His remark earned him a snort of derision form Mordred.

\- Well, Merlin is otherwise engaged at the moment, thanks to my delightful sister…  
\- I had no idea you had a sister. What’s her name?

Even if the same thinking went through Arthur’s mind, the question came from Gwaine’s mouth. It was impressive to notice how the bloke had the instinct of a truffle hog when it came to women. Judging by his lecherous smile, what he really wanted to ask was how she would look without her clothes on. Lancelot, who had followed their bearded friend, gave Arthur a wry smile before sitting on the opposite side of the younger guy.

\- Her name is Morgana, and she’s currently trying to ruin my love life, commented Mordred before taking a gulp of his pint.

The tragic effect was slightly ruined by the fact he almost choked on it. Clearly he wasn’t drinking beer very often. Trying to disguise his amusement behind a cough, Arthur asked:

\- Why is that?

He wouldn’t have been surprised to be asked minding his own business, but Mordred clearly had a lot on his plate because he stated in disgust:

\- The Lady Morgana had a tiny rodent problem, and Sir Merlin decided now is the time to be chivalrous. Which is ok, I understand, she’s my sister and all but… you know, Merlin never thought of the consequences it would have for us, not even once. And that’s what makes me the angriest.

Mordred made no sense at all, except for the part where Merlin never thought of consequences. Being his boss, Arthur knew first-hand how stupidly rushed most of Merlin’s decisions were. He sympathetically tapped the poor guy’s shoulder but the beer he had all evening made him miscalculate his strength and almost throw Mordred out of his barstool. By chance, Percy, who joined them in the meantime, caught the boy before he fell.

\- Care to explain? Asked Leon with an arched eyebrow.

Arthur realised that Elyan and him also sat with their little group. The fact that all his friends and neighbours preferred listening to Merlin’s boyfriend rants about his sister than to watch a perfectly good rugby game clearly shew how drunk – or bored – they all were.

\- Well, it’s a little complicated said Mordred with a wince.  
\- Maybe it would help you to talk about it, suggested Percival with an encouraging smile.

Arthur knew the big guy well enough to be certain he was actually sincere. Himself was more curious about Merlin’s predicament and if he could use the story to annoy his PA. Mordred stayed silent for a while before sighing.

\- Actually, he said, it all started with Gwen losing her job.  
\- I know I’m a little drunk, commented Gwaine, so loud the entire pub was able to hear him, but I thought his sister’s name was Morgana.  
\- It is, assured Mordred. Gwen is her childhood best friend.  
\- And what does she have to do with anything? Wondered Elyan, rolling his eyes.  
\- Told you, it’s complicated.  
\- Don’t interrupt him or we’re never going to reach the end, intervened Arthur, disgruntled.

Since none of the others replied, Mordred pursued his story.

\- So, Gwen lost her job and since she didn’t have enough money to pay her rent, Morgana proposed that she moved in with her since she has a spare room in her flat.  
\- Which was truly generous of her, commented Leon with an appraising smile.  
\- Leon! Winced Arthur.  
\- Sorry. Go on, Mordred.  
\- Then, a few weeks after that, Mithian decided she would rather be a paediatrician than a heart surgeon and got cut off by her parents.  
\- His sister’s name is still Morgana, right? Said Gwaine, while Lancelot asked, with a frown:  
\- But who is Mithian, then?  
\- Really, guys? Grunted Arthur.  
\- Mithian is another of Morgana’s friends, and a member of the book club she and Merlin founded, explained Mordred with a shrug.  
\- Merlin is in a book club? Repeated Arthur with a huge grin.

That piece of information was pure gold. Merlin would never hear the end of it, Arthur would make sure of that. His interference earned him a few mocking glances from his friends and he shut his mouth with an apologetic look.

\- So, what happened with Mithian? Asked Lancelot.  
\- Since she didn’t have a roof over her head anymore, Morgana suggested that she shared Gwen’s bedroom until she found a place of her own. And a few weeks after that…  
\- Let me guess: another friend slash member of the book club got kicked out of her home and your sister invited her too? Said a very ironic Elyan.  
\- I’d like to be in a book club, commented Percival with dreamy eyes. I could bring chocolate cakes and blueberry scones.  
\- You do realise you’d have to get through actual reading? Prompted Gwaine with a smug grin.

This time, Arthur didn’t even bother to shut them up. The idea of Percival in a book club was a too hilarious one. Their friend was like a puppy of mass proportions, kind and generous, and a great pastry chef on top of that. But he could not read to save his own life. He was way too prone to distraction.

\- Her name is Elena and she found her soon-to-be-husband in bed with one of her co-workers, confirmed Mordred with a grim look.

This time, all the men remained silent, feeling sympathetic for the poor girl, especially Arthur. Although he never caught Vivien red-handed, her moving in with a new boyfriend only a few hours after their breakup told him everything he needed to know.

\- And the book club is meeting in your flat right now? Guessed Lancelot with an understanding smile.  
\- If it was only that, I would be the happiest man on earth, grimly countered Mordred. Remember I told you my sister had a tiny rodent problem ?  
\- Err… yes?  
\- Well, to be fair, the rodents are way tinier than the problem itself. There was an infestation in her whole building and all the tenants have been told to move out for a few weeks.  
\- Oh, said Lancelot while comprehension landed on him.  
\- “Oh” indeed.  
\- Are you saying there is actually a girl living on the flat next to mine? Asked Gwaine with a bright smile.  
\- Actually, I’m saying that four girls are living in the flat next to yours. Gwen, Mithian and Elena didn’t have the chance to find a new place before the rodent infestation. Merlin said, and I quote, “the more the merrier”.

Mordred expression went sour while Gwaine smile could lit up the entire neighbourhood for a few days. Arthur was in shock. Even though he would not let a damsel in distress – even less four of them – alone in the street, his building was a bachelor one. Guys only. All of his neighbours were his friends, at the exception of Merlin – officially, anyway – and they didn’t care if he wanted to eat pizza two days in a row or not putting a shirt while taking out his garbage. He didn’t want to watch his language to avoid dirty words or be judged if a girl he just met left his flat with the same dress she wore the evening before.

\- Don’t worry, Mordred, he said with a cold smile. Merlin is really naive if he believes he can invite whoever he wants to live on my property without asking permission first…


	2. Where Arthur and Morgana meet again

This whole mess left Morgana less than happy. Of course, she was grateful to Merlin – dear, sweet Merlin – for stepping in and offering his help, regardless of the inconveniences it caused him. But his flat was smaller than hers by far, and more crowded since he already lived with her little sulking brat of a brother. Truth was, Morgana loved Mordred, very much. But she loved him best when they were apart. She actually never loved him more than when she was finishing her studies on another continent. And currently living with him again remembered her why it was so important not to share the same bathroom with your younger brother.

For a start, she would have remained blissfully ignorant of the flavoured-condoms he liked to use with his boyfriend. She would never have pictured Merlin for a lemon curd sort of guy and would not look at him with the same eyes the next time he’ll bring pastries for the book club…

Nevertheless, the worst part of their current predicament was that this was entirely her fault. Had she not used her magic on that bitch Nimueh, the rodent invasion would never have happened. Morgana hadn’t dared to tell Merlin yet. Not that she was afraid he’ll throw them out – it wasn’t his style, he was way too kind for that – but she knew she would have to endure an insufferably long lecture about his usual Wiccan crap: black magic was dangerous, their powers had to be used for good instead of evil, yada yada. 

And ok, maybe it wasn’t all crap. And maybe Morgana should have pondered a little before using her powers to give Nimueh that violent rash. But when she saw Elena crumpled face, flooded with big silent tears, right after she found Nimueh in bed with her boyfriend, something had snapped in Morgana. She just couldn’t stand idly by. Hence Nimueh’s rash. Except that even then, she knew it wasn’t the right thing to do. And when Gwen saw the first rat in their flat, Morgana knew it wasn’t just bad luck. It was her punishment.

A punishment she well-deserved, especially when you considered how satisfied she was watching Nimueh formerly creamy skin becoming red and bloated. The darker part of Morgana still considered it was worth it. But she knew she would have to confess Merlin eventually. However, that could wait a little longer.

It was Sunday morning and the girls were helping Merlin to make breakfast. More accurately, Gwen did her best to prevent Mithian and Elena to ruin breakfast while Merlin was preparing it. No-one had the heart to tell them, but those two were total nightmares in a kitchen. Elena’s clumsiness bordered on dangerous while Mithian, who could manipulate a scalpel without a flinch, didn’t seem capable to peel an orange without making a mess. Morgana, she was sitting at the table, pressing grapefruit juice. As for Mordred, he was nowhere to be seen.

When someone rang the entrance bell, Gwen saw an opportunity to get at least one of the calamities out of the kitchen and said:

\- Ellie, honey, would you go and check who it is? I would, but my hands are full of flour, and Merlin has to keep an eye on the frying pan.  
\- Of course, replied happily Elena.

The blond girl put the mugs she was holding on the tip of the table – Gwen barely caught one before it crashed on the floor – and hopped to the entrance door, humming. Gwen and Morgana exchanged amused glances. Elena was probably the only one who actually enjoyed having to live in Merlin’s flat. Which was hardly a surprise, considering Elena was naturally a good-humoured, compliant kind of girl. And that new environment seemed to do wonders for her mood. She smiled a lot more these days, and sparsely cried at nights. She wasn’t back to her old told-everything-that-went-through-her-mind-without-thinking self yet, but she was on the good path.

\- Merlin? She then called with a concerned tone. There are two very cute brown-haired guys, one that doesn’t have a shirt on…  
\- Gwaine, sighed Merlin, rolling his eyes, while a deep masculine chuckle came from the door.  
\- … and an even cuter blond one that seems extremely pissed on the step of your door, finished Elena.

Maybe she was closer to her former self than Morgana thought, after all. Curious, the brunette put aside the grapefruit and dried her hands with a towel, while Gwen did the same on her apron. Merlin didn’t wait for them.

\- Arthur, you royal prat, he started with an annoyed voice, do you realise it’s the only day in the week I don’t actually have to be at your disposal?  
\- Well yes, Merlin, I do, but your boyfriend drew my attention on the fact you have guests in my building. A lot of them. And for a certain amount of time, I’ve been told…

Morgana didn't believe her ears. That smug voice seemed dangerously familiar. She rushed to the door.

\- Arthur Pendragon? She said in an incredulous voice.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed that the shirtless guy – who was, indeed, kind of cute – was standing way too close from Elena who, luckily, was too taken by the discussion between Merlin and Arthur to notice.

\- Morgana?  
\- Wait a minute… you two know each other? Asked Merlin.  
\- Of course. Morgana’s father and mine have been friends for a long time before Gorlois’s death, replied Arthur, cautiously.  
\- That’s a way of putting it, cut Morgana, on the defensive.  
\- Which means it’s a blatant white lie, right? Suggested Elena.

Usually, her bluntness was one of the things Morgana loved best about her. Her total lack of social skills made Elena a fresh breath of air in a world full of deceit. But sometimes, Morgana wished her friend would show a little more diplomacy. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one.

\- Ellie… I think now is not the time, Gwen said, frowning.  
\- Sorry. I won’t ask anything more about Arthur, the blond girl said with an apologetic smile. Did you just get out of bed?

The question was directed to the shirtless guy. He wasn’t as handsome as Arthur, nor as the third one, who was smiling shyly at Gwen. Yet he had shiny hair, playful brown eyes, a great smile, gorgeous abs and a lot of careless charm. Every single defence signal in Morgana’s head lit up at once. The guy was clearly a player, one who would swallow their Ellie whole then spit her out bloody. She wasn’t in her rebound guy phase yet, and even in that case, he would have been too dangerous a choice. Elena was too simple, too innocent for the ones like him. Morgana narrowed her eyes, waiting for his answer.

\- To tell you the truth Princess, he drawled, bending over her, I seldom get out of bed this early. But since Arthur decided to come and say hi, I figured that it would be the polite thing to do.  
\- What’s with the shirt, then? Or the lack thereof? Asked Elena, wrinkling her nose.  
\- Well, I remembered to put my pants on, but that’s all, he shrugged, unapologetic.

Morgana crossed her arms and gave the guy a nasty glare.

\- Don’t mind Gwaine, said Merlin with a warm smile, he’s mostly a good bloke, except for him hogging all my food…  
\- You can have part of mine, if you want, spontaneously offered Elena. I’m not that hungry on mornings.  
\- I’d love to, Princess, said Gwaine, with a look that showed clearly food wasn’t on his mind at all.  
\- Stop calling me that, huffed Ellie. Morgana looks like a princess. Mithian too. I’m more like a… hobbit… on a pirate ship.

That declaration took Gwaine a little aback. Which wasn’t entirely unexpected. Ellie always had a peculiar way of thinking although, when you let her explain, her weird reflections made perfect sense. Arthur, however, didn’t have the patience.

\- Gwaine, maybe you could stop flirting with everything with a skirt on…  
\- I’m not wearing a skirt, pointed on Ellie while Gwaine said, sounding offended:  
\- I’m only flirting with the Pr… Hobbit on a pirate ship. What’s your name, love?  
\- Elena. But you can call me Ellie.

Her name seemed to sober him up right away. Judging by the pity in Arthur and the silent bloke’s eyes, Morgana realised that someone couldn’t keep his mouth shut about her friend’s situation. And that someone was standing right behind Merlin, with tousled hair and sleepy eyes.

\- Mordred! You mouthy little weasel… she hissed.  
\- What’s going on?  
\- Oh god, I didn’t realise Mordred was your brother, said Arthur with a wince.  
\- Wait a minute… you two know each other? Asked Mordred, in such a perfect imitation of Merlin a few minutes earlier that Gwen barked a laugh.

That brought a smile on the silent bloke’s lips. That one seemed kinder than Arthur and more reserved than Gwaine. Morgana reluctantly decided to give him a chance.

\- Half-brother, corrected Morgana.

Usually, she considered Mordred like her full sibling, no matter their blood links, but anger and embarrassment usually made her mean.

\- Thanks, that’s nice, pouted her younger brother.  
\- Arthur is Uther’s son, she explained, coldly.

That earned the man a glare from Mordred.

\- The same Uther that your mom used to… Intervened Merlin, wide-eyed as realisation dawned on him.  
\- Yup. That one, confirmed Morgana with a wince.

She could see that Elena was dying to ask for an explanation but, true to her word, the blond kept her mouth shut. Gwaine seemed to enjoy this whole situation a little too much whereas the third guy gave the impression to wish a hole would appear in the ground to swallow him.

\- I’m Gwen, by the way, said her best friend, offering her hand.  
\- Lancelot, he responded, shaking it with a relieved smile.

He kept her hand in his a little longer than expected.

\- And that’s my friend Morgana, Mordred’s sister, Gwen added.  
\- It's a pleasure, Morgana said, before shaking the guy’s hand.  
\- I’m Gwaine, and that’s my princess hobbit on a pirate ship, Ellie, added the shirtless moron, seizing the opportunity to take the blond girl’s hand in his.

She blushed but smiled at the same time, so Morgana refrained herself from pulling them apart.

\- And that’s Arthur Pendragon, said Mordred. His father used to screw our mother while our father was away for his job. I think I feel a little ill, I have to go.

On this words, he fled to his room. Merlin gave Morgana a sad look before following him.

\- I… think I’m going to check the frying pan, weakly said Gwen, the first one to regain her senses. Err… Lancelot, Gwaine, it’s been a pleasure to meet you. And Arthur too, of course. Ellie, you come with me?  
\- Sure, the blond said. Don’t hesitate to come back another time, guys!

Gwaine let her go, but not without kissing the back of her hand.

\- I hope to see you soon, my hobbit pirate Princess, he said with a wink.

Elena rolled her eyes and followed Gwen to the kitchen where, Morgana realised, Mithian had stayed this entire time.

\- I think it’s time for me to go back to my flat, said Lancelot. Welcome to the building, Morgana. You are coming with me, he added, taking Gwaine by the arm.  
\- But… Ok. Fine. Up we go. See you soon, Morgana!  
\- Not if I can help it, she replied through gritted teeth. 

Arthur snorted, and his grim expression lit up a little.

\- Morgana, you have to know I had no idea… he started, hesitantly.  
\- It’s ok, Arthur. It’s been a long time, lot of water under the bridge. Plus you are not responsible for your father’s actions. Nor I my mother’s. We used to be friends, a long time ago. Maybe we could try that again?

He smiled and even though his teeth were slightly crooked, that made him breathtakingly handsome.

\- But… Arthur? Be nicer to Merlin from now on, or I swear you are going to regret it!


	3. Where Percy brings a pie

\- Ok, so today’s book is “Pride and Prejudice”, started Morgana with a frown towards Mithian and Gwen who were talking in hushed voice.

The two girls gave her an apologetic look and properly sat back on their chairs. They looked so much like chastised pupils that Merlin had to stifle back a laugh.

\- Why do we always have to read classics? Asked Elena, rolling her eyes. Couldn’t we pick a thriller or a science-fiction novel, once in a while? Or better, a supernatural romance?  
\- Right now, I’m reading "I am Pilgrim", and it’s really good, added Mithian, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.  
\- I’m totally in for the romance, said Merlin, earning himself a deathly glare from Morgana.

She was his best friend and Merlin adored her, but she was so much fun to tease, he just couldn’t help it.

\- Fine, we will try to choose something different for next time, Morgana huffed. But right now, we are supposed to talk about “Pride and Prejudice”. Unless none of you actually read it?  
\- Of course, we read it, Gwen said, all soothing voice and soft smile.

If Merlin knew how to push Morgana’s buttons, Gwen was always there to calm her. Actually, Merlin wouldn’t have pushed so many buttons without her comforting presence as his backup. He knew better than anyone how easily witches could snap and unleash their powers without thinking. And the last thing he wanted was for Morgana to lose her grip on her wandering magic. Even if she mastered it better these times…

\- Of course, you did sweetie, said Morgana, with a pat on her best girlfriend’s arm. But what about the others?  
\- I read it… three or four times, said Mithian with a shrug.  
\- I read it too... well, almost two thirds. Then I got bored and watched the movie instead. The one with Keira Knightley.

Elena seemed totally unapologetic, despite Morgana’s narrowed eyes. Merlin decided to push her a little further, just for kicks.

\- I watched it with her, he said with an angelic look.  
\- Merlin, please! Gwen said, frowning and shaking her head.  
\- Oh, don’t worry, Morgana. I also read the book from the first to the last page. And I kind of enjoyed it.  
\- Then we can start the session with you. What do you wish to say about the book?  
\- Well it’s not really my type, all girly Regency stuff and all, but I really appreciate how Jane Austen depicts…

Someone rang the doorbell.

\- I’ll go, cheerfully said Mithian, who sat closest to the entrance.

The brunette hurried to the door and found herself staring at a massive masculine chest. She actually had to throw her head back to look said chest’s owner in the eyes.

\- Hi Percy!

Looking at the peculiar pair the delicate, graceful brunette and the blond hunk made, Merlin grinned like a fool. That was because something clicked inside his head, not unlike the way he felt two days before when Gwaine was so insistently hitting on a very oblivious Elena. Truth be told, although he was the first one to extol a very restrict use of magic, Merlin wouldn’t mind to tap inside his for amorous purposes.

He would never use it for his own love life, of course. First, because, he would hate to interfere with Mordred’s free will. Clearly, strong – bordering on bad, to be honest – tempers ran in Morgana’s family. Yet for some reason Merlin found Mordred’s strangely attractive. And he knew for sure his feelings wouldn't be the same if his boyfriend was an obedient little puppy. Second, because his best friend would torture him to death if she only suspected him to use magic on her own brother. It had been difficult enough to get her admitting their relationship in the first place. Not that Morgana had anything against gays. On the contrary, she was one of the few who encouraged Merlin at the time of his coming-out. But she was overly protective by nature, especially with the grown man she still saw as her baby brother.

Nevertheless Merlin happened to have three lovely damsels in distress currently under his care – sort of. And a building full of reasonably attractive straight bachelors. So were he to… say… use a little magic to loosen them a little, he would simply do them all a huge favour by hastening the inevitable happy conclusion to this whole situation. And it wasn’t even as if he had a lot to do. Clearly, Gwaine was already smitten with Elena, so all he needed was a tiny little push in the right direction. Well maybe Merlin would also need to make Ellie realise that Gwaine wasn’t kidding while flirting with her. With the help of Nimueh, What’s-his-name, her ex had done a pretty good job of undermining her self-confidence. Still Merlin trusted his bearded mate to help her with that. Probably naked and with a little alcoholic help, but if it did the trick, Merlin wouldn’t certainly mind. And neither would Ellie. As for Percy and Mithian, which muscular giant could resist the urge to protect such a delicate beauty? And which girl wouldn’t fall for a teddy bear like Percy? Both fragile and determined, Gwen would certainly be a more delicate task, but Lancelot and Leon were good men with strong values so one of them would probably do…

The only ones Merlin wouldn’t tamper with, no matter what, were Arthur and Morgana. The latter because, even if God knew the girl deserved happiness – probably more than anyone else –, she was aware of his powers and would never forgive him to use magic on her. It would be difficult enough to give the guys a nudge without her noticing. As for Arthur, no woman in the world deserved such a royal pain, and Merlin loved his book club mates way too much to bestow that kind of horrid fate on them. 

\- Hello, said Percy, whose cheeks slightly reddened under Mithian soft dark gaze.  
\- Hi Percy, the girl said, with the same gentle smile she gave the children under her care at the hospital. I’m Mithian. Pleasure to meet you. 

Percy looked at her offered hand like it was some kind of venomous snake, before seizing and delicately shaking it. 

\- I’m sorry though, added Mithian, but we currently have one of our book club sessions, and so if you wanted to see Merlin, perhaps it would be better to come back another time?  
\- That’s why I’m here, the blond said with a hesitant smile. For the book club.  
\- Really? Frowned Mithian.

He vigorously nodded and handed her a plate covered with greaseproof paper.

\- I made a pie, he explained.

Mithian eyes widened.

\- You… baked it?

Someone else than Percy could have been offended by her obvious disbelief. But the big blond was accustomed to this type of reaction. After all, the guy looked like a professional wrestler. The first time they met, Merlin himself thought that his claims to be a baker were another one of the not-very-subtle pranks Arthur had been playing on him since the day he moved in the building. It had indeed been made perfectly clear from the beginning that his presence was not suitable for the neighbourhood. Arthur had made uncountable variations of this unpleasant remark since then, although when Merlin had been ill for almost a month and got late on his rent, the prat personally negotiated with his father to get his PA an extension. In the end, it was Lancelot who confirmed that Percy was indeed a baker, and a very good one. Since the quiet guy never lied and seldom played pranks, Merlin believed him. But he had to taste his first three chocolate scone to realise how truthful Lancelot had been.

\- Yep.

Percy’s smile had turned from shy to almost smug. But he could afford it; his pies were that good. To Mithian’s credit, she admitted the truth way easier than Merlin and happily clasped her hands like a child.

\- Is it peaches? She asked with a hopeful smile. I really love peaches!

Percy’s face broke down, making him look like a very large kicked puppy. The delicate brunette immediately put her hand on his with a contrite expression.

\- Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t intend to hurt your feelings. I like a lot of pies, you know… except the ones with plums or white currant… And I’m not a big fan of cinnamon and nutmeg either. Plus cranberries. I kinda hate cranberries. But apart from that, I’ll happily eat any dessert you'll bake.

She made that declaration with a smile so charming that Percy found himself grinning in return. That sight made Merlin certain of two things: the first one was that Percy would bake a peaches pie within a few days. The second, that those two were definitely made for each other. Mithian had a lot of skills but she was an awful cook, while Percy enjoyed that, especially when he had someone else to cook for. Most of the time, that someone was Gwaine, who was definitely a food hogger. But sometimes, when he was hosting the traditional pizza/beer night in his flat, he made the pizzas himself and then gave the uneaten ones to all of his neighbours.

\- It’s strawberries and custard, finally said the blond hunk.  
\- I’m sure it’s going to be delicious, said Morgana with a smirk she tried to disguise as a smile. But we really have to start this session now, if you don’t mind?

The fact she waited that long to say something came as a surprise, since she hated any kind of interferences. Percy, who had been looking at Mithian this whole time, straightened up with an apologetic look.

\- Sure. Of course. Sorry for disturbing you. I… Enjoy your session. And the pie. Just… please let me know if you liked it. Thanks. Good afternoon!

He almost slammed the door behind him.

\- Morgana, you could have been gentler with the poor guy. It was extremely nice of him to bring a pie to our book club session, said Gwen with a reproving look.  
\- I wonder if he bakes bare-chested, asked Elena with dreamy eyes. That should be something to behold.  
\- I’m sure Gwaine does… intervened Merlin with a knowing smile. Well, when he cooks, which doesn't happen that often.  
\- You don't say, snorted Morgana.  
\- He's a good bloke. Most guys in this building are, apart from his royal pratness, of course. And even he has his moments.  
\- That I find hard to believe, said Gwen with a frown. He was extremely rude the other day.  
\- More than Morgana right now?

As usual, Ellie didn’t even realise her words might sound insulting. Morgana rolled her eyes but didn’t comment.

\- Well, Merlin didn’t deserve to be treated like that. He’s not a servant, even if he’s the bloke’s PA.

Seeing Gwen taking his side and speaking for his defence was strangely comforting. In her own way, she was as protective as Morgana, just more gentle and thoughtful. There was a reason these two became best friends, and Merlin found himself very lucky to be a part of their lives – and the other girls as well. Growing up in the little village of Ealdor, he never had many friends, apart from Will. And since his former mate became a farmer, they barely spoke on the phone, and hadn’t seen each other in almost two years. Nevertheless, when Morgana decided to create a book club and offered him to join, Merlin would never have thought he would meet people who not only would welcome him just as he was, but who would actually appreciate him for that – clumsiness, wry humour and everything else included. So he was more than willing to bring them love and happiness, even if it meant going against his own rules and use a little magic.

He first needed to understand what they searched in a man, though. Certainly, sweet and kind Gwen wasn’t attracted to the same things than mouthy, funny Ellie or calm and poised Mithian. But he had the perfect opportunity to ask the question without them even noticing.

\- So, am I the only one to be attracted by Fitzwilliam Darcy?


	4. Where Ellie had a rough day

Ellie had always thought she was stronger than most people – including her best friends – assumed. Of course, she wasn't nearly as indestructible as Superman's chest, Captain America's shield or Nokia 3210's cover. But she was tough enough to take most blows and still stand up at the end of the day.

Turned out, finding her former fiancé waiting for Nimueh with a dozen red roses near the elevator was a little harder to take than most blows.

She had to admit she had been kinda happy when her gorgeous co-worker got that sudden skin rash. It wasn't a very pleasant emotion, but compared to the hurt and betrayal Ellie felt when finding both of them naked in her own bed, it really was nothing. Nevertheless, the rash soon passed, while the couple Valiant now formed with Nimueh stayed. And Ellie couldn't help but feeling Nimueh's wasn't her replacement at all. It was way worse than that. It actually looked like she had been the draft and Nimueh the masterpiece.

Truth be told, the gorgeous brunette was all Ellie wasn't: beautiful, poised, self-confident, graceful, with naturally elegant curls instead of the total mess Ellie wore on her own head… The girl had a lot in common with Morgana and Mithian, actually. Except that Ellie's friends had a good deal of qualities – and some flaws too – to make up for their apparent perfection. When Nimueh was just plain mean.

Of course, Valiant had to choose the afternoon when Ellie was livid, with dark circles under her eyes due to weariness and lack of sleep, completely dishevelled like… well every day, really – not to mention the huge coffee stain on the front of her white blouse – to show up with a beaming smile and an impeccable dark suit.

Ellie froze and briefly considered running away before he could actually see her, but it was too late. Nimueh already spotted her. She gave her an once-over, plastered the usual fake pity smile on her lips then rushed to her new stolen boyfriend, who had the nerves to scoop her in his arms before kissing her like they were at the end of some cheesy movie.

No even bothering to hide her disgust, Ellie passed them by without looking, went to her office, took her coat and bag, and told her colleague Freya she was going home early. Except when finally on the street, she decided that what she really needed right now weren't chocolate and sympathy from her girlfriends. Not yet, anyway. Drowning her sorrow and self-pity under a lot of beverage – preferably the alcoholic type – and keep its head under the liquid until it ceased hurting seemed a much better idea. So when Ellie got out of the tube station, instead of turning right to go back to her new building, she went left and walked to the end of the street, where there was a little Irish pub.

Since it was still the afternoon, there were not too many people, so she had plenty of choice regarding where to sit. Determined to embrace the gruesome, the girl went straight to the bar.

\- A double scotch without ice, she said to the bartender, an old fellow with a weird eye, while putting herself on a stool.

She always wanted to say that.

Unfortunately, scotch turned out to be one of the most awful beverages she ever drank. Ellie was more a fruit cocktail or plain beer type of girl, anyway. But those did not seem to apply to her current situation, so she persisted on scotch and, at the bottom of her second glass, an hour or so later, it didn't seem so foul anymore.

That's when two guys came to sit on both sides of her stool. The first one gave her a smile that reminded her of Bruce, the shark in finding Nemo – but not as cute – and said:

\- Well hello, Miss! I'm Oswald; this is my good friend Ethan. Can we join you, and perhaps offer you another drink?

Ellie wasn't born yesterday. Since snorting and rolling her eyes at the same time proved extremely difficult, she managed to do each one at a time.

\- No thanks, she said. Although I completely agree with you about fishes, you know?

\- I beg your pardon?

She gave him a sweet smile and added:

\- Fishes are friends, not food. Remember?

The bloke stared at her wide-eyed, as if she just lost her mind. This wasn't completely impossible since she didn't seem to remember where she last put it.

\- Where you put… your mind?

The man looking like a shark seemed baffled. Ellie realised she must have spoken her thoughts aloud. Which kinda proved she did still have her mind, in definitive. She did stuff like that all the time when sober.

\- I'm okay; I think I just found it back! She proudly said.

\- Clearly you do, love. Folks, I believe the lady wants to be left alone. Why don't you go someplace else?

Not-Bruce looked at the bartender – who seemed a lot cuter than before – with very angry eyes.

\- And I suppose if we don't want to, you'll be the one who make us leave?

\- I will indeed. Although I feel obligated to mention that I'm pretty good at bar fights, having been partially raised in this place. Plus my mates over there would be more than happy to help me kicking you out of here if necessary, the bartender said with a dazzling smile.

\- Don't I know you? Asked Ellie.

\- That you do, my drunk yet pretty hobbit Princess.

More than the nickname, it was the cute guy's even and white teeth that made something click inside Ellie's fuzzy head.

\- Shirtless guy! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you earlier!

\- Well, you have a pretty good excuse. My currently wearing a shirt makes it more difficult for you to identify me, he said with a wink.

\- That's true, nodded Ellie. You know, you're way cuter than the other bartender. Your eyes look like almond chocolate.

That made him throw his head back with a boisterous laugh. Strangely proud of herself, Ellie thought that his laughter felt like chocolate too… or a warm blanket on a winter night. Hot, comforting and sweet.

\- Let it go, Oswald, said the other shark, taking his friend by the arm. The girl is clearly a drunken tease. And she's not that pretty.

With another bad comment about her looks and a vicious gaze to shirtless guy, Not-Bruce went away, leaving the two of them alone.

\- Okay, love, care to tell me what's going on?

\- What do you mean?

Ellie suddenly felt dizzy and put her hands on the sides of her head.

\- Seems you got it pretty bad. Do you want me to call one of your friends and tell them to come and fetch you?

\- I'd rather not. Pretty sure Morgana's going to nag me about drinking alone and feeling sorry for myself, Ellie said, rubbing her temples.

\- And why are you drinking alone, feeling sorry for yourself?

\- It's complicated, she sighed.

\- I've got all the time in the world. Plus, have you never heard that telling all your troubles to a bartender magically made them go away?

Usually, Ellie didn't feel comfortable with people she didn't know very well – or more accurately, they didn't feel comfortable with her ranting which in turn made her feel weird. But shirtless guy didn't give that impression at all. On the contrary, talking to him felt very natural. Almost like with Merlin and the girls.

\- I'm not sure I believe in magic anymore.

\- Don't say that! Don't you know it's going to kill a fairy somewhere?

Horrified, Ellie put both her hands on her mouth. Then she saw the shit eating grin on shirtless guy face and gave him a pat on the forearm.

\- Jerk!

\- Sorry, couldn't help myself, he said, his smile widening. Especially when it makes you look that adorable.

She crossed her arms and pouted.

\- You almost manage to look adorable when you sulk like a baby. I'm impressed.

Ellie's mother would have strongly disapproved the sound of derision her daughter then made. It didn't seem to bother shirtless guy, though.

\- If not in magic, then what do you believe in, my drunken hobbit princess?

\- Well… Santa Claus, unicorns, bubble wrapper and Linux.

\- Linux?

\- It's an operating system.

\- I know what Linux is. I just wouldn't have pictured you as a computer geek.

\- Who says I am? I might just have layers. You know, like a petticoat or those freaky dolls that enter in each other.

\- Point taken.

Shirtless guy casually put a bowl full of pretzels and a glass full of a sparkling drink with a slice of lime in front of her.

\- What is it?

\- Sprite and Alka-Seltzer with a hint of mint. Totally drinkable and prone to avoid hangover.

\- Shirtless guy, I totally love you right now.

He winked at her.

\- So, he said after she had drunk half her glass in one gulp and eaten a handful of pretzels, which made her feel a lot better. What did upset you so much?

\- Ex-fiancé-turned-co-worker's-new-doting-boyfriend.

\- In fact, it's not that long a story.

\- I guess not, she shrugged. Although if you really want, I can tell you everything in details from our very first kiss until this afternoon when I ran into him looking like that – she gestured towards her own figure, emphasis on the coffee stain and dark circles under the eyes – while he was waiting for my gorgeous and bitchy co-worker with roses. Red roses.

\- He never offered you flowers? shirtless guy guessed.

\- I hate cut flowers, she said, wrinkling her nose. It's so sad, because they're already dead, you see?

He looked at her for a few seconds without saying a word, then took her hand in his. She noticed his palms were warm and a little callused.

\- Ellie?

\- Yup?

\- I think you ex is a moron.

His almond chocolate eyes looked serious for a moment before showing a glint of mischief.

\- And I'm totally offering myself for rebound sex, he added with a grin.

Ellie rolled her eyes.

\- I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet. But when I do, I promise you'll be the first one to know...


End file.
